


Doctor Stark and Iron Doom

by laireshi



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Magic, Sex Magic, Sorcerer Supreme Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Sometimes simpletouchwas the most magical thing of all.





	Doctor Stark and Iron Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> To the better 2018!

“ _Victor_.” Tony’s voice held a warning, but Victor didn’t pay him any heed. He kissed Tony’s naked hip and pressed his hand against Tony’s side, sending a wave of pleasure through him.

“ _Victor_ ,” Tony repeated, slightly out of breath.

Victor looked down at him lazily. “Yes, Anthony?”

“You know, that whole thing where I’m the Sorcerer Supreme now?” Tony asked.

“You really should start calling yourself _Doctor Stark_ ,” Victor said.

“I love you,” Tony said, “but Iron Man is _mine_. Also . . .”

The magical binds around his wrists disappeared. Victor didn’t seem bothered; if anything his eyes only grew darker at the show of power.

Tony flipped them around, removed Victor’s clothes with another spell—he should’ve studied magic _years ago—_ and kissed him thoroughly.

“A good career decision, clearly,” Victor said when Tony paused kissing him to take a breath. He still sounded way too composed, for all that he was flushed and dishevelled.

Tony grinned impishly at him, put his hands on Victor’s chest, and cast the exact same pleasure spell as Victor had just used on him.

Victor, usually quiet in bed, threw his head back and moaned.

Tony thought this new technique he’d been developing of copying someone’s spells was _good_.

He sucked Victor off, leaving him a mess, and then let Victor finish him off with another interesting spell.

(He’d need a repeated performance to add it to his repertoire, though: it got him _too_ distracted, which he supposed was the point.)

***

“I haven’t taught you that,” Victor said later, still lying naked next to Tony.

Tony wasn’t sure he was up for talking quite yet. “Mmm,” he said.

Victor sighed and pulled a green blanket on top of them. (He had learnt to compromise on some things. Interior design was not one of them, and so Tony had to accept that he’d never again sleep on a pillow that wasn’t green or silver.)

He happily drifted off to sleep in Victor’s arms.

(Years ago, even after they’d first kissed, Tony couldn’t ever dream they’d end up like _this_.)

***

Tony was working on his tiny bots—they were _perfect_ , from the technological angle, but that wasn’t quite enough for him anymore. Lacing the microprocessors with magic took slightly more effort, but he was getting there.

He felt Victor’s aura a second before he materialised in the lab, the teleportation spell dissolving around him.

“I hope that doesn’t upset my experiments,” he muttered.

“I’d have knocked if that was a worry,” Victor said smoothly.

“Stephen said he’d come by later,” Tony told him.

Victor nodded. “You know what I want to ask.”

“I can’t believe no one ever thought of magical reverse engineering,” Tony said. “ _And_ you refused to teach me that spell.”

Victor shook his head in disbelief. “You would be the one to work on that,” he said. “And you were enough of a menace with your electricity tricks, Anthony.”

Tony grinned. “ _Thank you_.” He grew serious. “And I didn’t actually think of that technique for sex, even if the results were spectacular. But now that I’m discovering other planes of existence, there’s _a lot_ of creatures using different kinds of magic—and I know that under all the layers it’s all the same, and science, too—so I want to be able to replicate the effects.”

“Interesting,” Victor said, walking closer. “Is it a spell?”

“Not exactly,” Tony said. “Yeah, part is magic, but I use the Extremis modifications to my biology—I used to be able to control tech, not that I remember that, but now I reworked it to work with magical effects. But yes, I want to be able to replicate it for other person’s use.”

Victor clearly hesitated before speaking, his voice low. “It might be best if you kept it to yourself, Anthony. This _is_ dangerous.”

Tony sighed. “It’s like my armour, Victor. I won’t give the suit to anyone. But repulsor tech is sustainable green energy, and you can find it in every household now. I study magic to make the world a better place. I know you’ll call me naive.”

“Naive, no,” Victor said slowly. “But I wish I shared your optimism. All these grim disasters you constantly prepare for, and yet you still believe in a better future.”

Tony smiled. “Some would call me arrogant for thinking I can bring it.”

“Ah, now that’s you being realistic,” Victor drawled. “Stephen will agree with me, you know.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “And that stopped me when?”

Not even _Steve_ had ever been able to change Tony’s mind, but that wasn’t a thought he wanted to entertain now.

He looked down at his bot, sighed, and disconnected it. He’d keep working on it later, undisturbed.

He stepped to Victor—back in his immaculate suit, of course—and embraced him in the waist, leaning his head on Victor’s shoulder. “I didn’t quite manage to grasp that last spell you used,” he murmured.

“I’ve half a mind to keep it for special occasions, then,” Victor chuckled.

“Evil,” Tony said without thinking, but Victor didn’t even stiffen at the joke. It said something about the road they’d taken to get to here and now, Tony supposed.

“I’ll show you later,” Victor promised, sneaking a hand under Tony’s t-shirt. His hands were always cold and he liked Tony’s slightly elevated thanks to the RT body temperature. Tony didn’t complain; he liked having him close.

“ _Later_ ,” Tony repeated. “Maybe I should look into time magic now.”

“I prefer pure science for that,” Victor said.

“Uh huh,” Tony said, not willing to go into their old _adventures_ in the past. Also, magic was really like science. He was supposedly the most powerful sorcerer on Earth, and that just meant he kept realising how much he didn’t know yet.

But that was part of why he loved it, of course. The never-ending discovery. He consciously tried to avoid the darker types of magic, but even then, the possibilities were infinite.

Stephen’s magic wasn’t the same as his, and Victor’s was completely different to Tony’s, of course; it always would be. Tony didn’t mind. It just made things interesting.

Tony started to work on opening Victor’s tie with one hand, and pulled him into a kiss with another.

(Spells were all well and good, but sometimes simple _touch_ was the most magical thing of all.)


End file.
